leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Punch (move)
Ice Punch (Japanese: Freezing Punch) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM33 in Generation II. Effect Ice Punch does damage and has a 10% chance of the target. Ice Punch can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining four more appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing the moves and to give extra four appeal points if used in the next turn. Description |A special Ice-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of freezing the target.}} |An icy punch. May cause freezing.}} |An icy punch that may freeze the foe.}} |The foe is punched with an icy fist. It may leave the foe frozen.}} |An icy punch that may freeze the target.}} |The foe is punched with an icy fist. It may leave the target frozen.}} |The target is punched with an icy fist. It may also leave the target frozen.}} |The target is punched with an icy fist. This may also leave the target frozen.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 30 }} 26 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} By By TM }} }} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation III ) }} Generation IV }} |STAB='}} }} Generation V - }} - |STAB='}} - }} - }} - }} Generation VI By Generation VI XY&Z Tyranitar }} Generation VII }} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Ice Punch had a power of 45 and a duration of 3.5 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also leave the target frozen and incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Frozen status condition. A Pokémon with the Frozen status is incapable of action.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy frozen.}} |} |} In the anime }} in the English dub}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In ''A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I, 's was mentioned to know Ice Punch, but it was never seen using the move. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * can learn this move despite lacking hands. * During the pre-release period, was shown to be able to use this move. However, the Official Japanese Pokémon website posted an apology shortly after the games' release confirming Blaziken could not use the move after all. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰凍拳 冷凍拳 |zh_cmn=冰凍拳 / 冰冻拳 急凍拳 |cs=Ledová rána |da=Isstød |nl=IJsslag |fi=Jäänyrkki |fr=Poing-Glace Poinglace |de=Eishieb |el=Παγερή Γροθιά |hi=बर्फीला मुक्का Barfeela Mukka |id=Pukulan Es |it=Gelopugno |ko=냉동펀치 |pl=Lodowy Cios ( onwards) Lodowaty Atak (EP099) |pt_br=Soco de Gelo |pt_eu=Soco de Gelo |sr=Ledena pesnica |ro=Pumnul de Gheață |es_eu=Puño Hielo |es_la=Puño de Hielo (present) Golpe de Hielo (previously) |sv=Issmäll Isstråleattack |tr=Buz Yumruğu |vi=Cú Đấm Băng Giá }} Category:Punching moves Category:Moves that can inflict freeze de:Eishieb es:Puño hielo fr:Poing-Glace it:Gelopugno ja:れいとうパンチ zh:冰冻拳（招式）